


Pet

by kyishighasthesky



Series: 100 Prompt OTP Challenge [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Kittens, M/M, Nikki - Freeform, Romano is such a softie tbh tho, Spain is a cutie as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyishighasthesky/pseuds/kyishighasthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Free Kittens!</p>
<p>Now who in their right mind could pass that up?!</p>
<p>However maybe not everyone respects uninvited house guests..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet

Spain had made... quite the decision. Quite the _great_ decision in his opinion. He had been walking back home after meeting up with France and Prussia for a quick lunch when he was a small cardboard box outside a flower shop.

_Free Kittens!_

He almost continued walking because it looked like the box had already been emptied, but a small _'mew~'_ caught his attention. With quick steps he made his way over to the box and peered inside. Sure enough, a small brown kitten sat inside, looking up at the Spanish man with wide blue-gray eyes. I mean come on how could he have just left it there?! So with the kitten curled up in his coat pocket and an empty cardboard box left behind he walked the rest of the distance home.

\--

As he arrived and took his shoes off by the door, the kitten...er.... Nikki, gave another soft _'mew'_ wriggling around in Spain's coat pocket. He smiled and set Nikki on the ground to take off his coat and shoes.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!” Oh no he shouldn't have set her.. er... him? Oh how was he supposed to check the gender??!? Romano practically stomped into the room, Nikki held in one hand at arms length in front of him.

“Oh, that's Nikki, they were in a box on the street and.. well.. ROMA~” Spain sighed dramatically, taking Nikki and holding them close. “I couldn't just leave them there, the weatherman said it was supposed to rain!”

“That's bullshit, the weatherman said no such thing.” Romano said, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the small animal in his lovers tan hands. “Any why are you saying 'they' PLEASE tell me there's not two of those little shits...”

“No, just Nikki but I cant tell if they're a boy or girl so..”

“So 'they'?” Spain nodded. With a sigh Romano left the room to head back to the kitchen, he had left the sauce on the stove...

–-

Spain lay on his bed, it was late afternoon and he had decided to take a small nap before he cooked dinner. _'mew!~_ ' He opened an eye and smiled as he saw Nikki pad their way up to the bed, jumping a few times before they succeeded on landing on Spain's green bed sheets. Once on the bed Nikki cuddled with Spain, their small body vibrating with soft purrs. Eventually the two were both lulled to sleep, Spain sleeping perhaps a bit longer then intended....

–-

Spain hummed along to an imaginary beat as he cooked breakfast, swaying his hips left and right as he moved about the kitchen. After flipping the last pancake, turning off the stove and setting the table he went to wake Romano.

“Roma!~” He called, making his way to their shared bedroom to see if the other country was still asleep. He opened the door, smiling at probably the cutest sight he's ever seen. There curled up in bed were Romano and Nikki. As usually the Italian country laid on his stomach, however instead of his arms cuddling either Spain or a pillow they instead held a small ball of brown fur. With a soft smile he decided to let the two sleep a bit longer, he could just warm the pancakes again later..

**Author's Note:**

> I named the cat after a friend, hope u like it Nikki!~ <33
> 
> Also this was written very shortly and is more of a drabble then a fic soooooooooooooo sorry its not much ahah


End file.
